transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: The Combiners
This page is for the film. For the toyline, please go to Transformers: The Combiners (Toyline) Transformers: The Combiners, sometimes also known as The Transformers: The Combiners, is the sixth installment of The Transformers Cinematic Universe. Characters Hot Spot: The young, wise, noble leader of the Protectobots Blades: Protectobot Air Reconnaissance Streetwise Protectobot Ground Reconnaissance First Aid: Protectobot Medic, student of Ratchet Rook: The rookie of the Protectobots, replacing the recently killed Groove (Groove was killed offscreen) Defensor: Protectobot Combiner. He is EXTREMELY PROTECTIVE when it comes to human lives Pyra Magna: Tough, powerful leader of the Rust Renegades, who form the all female combiner Victorion Jumpstream: Loyal to her leader, would sacrifice herself if need be. Member of the Rust Renegades Dustup: Impulsive, and best to not get in her way when she makes a decision (very similar to TTCU Windblade) Stormclash and Skyburst: Twin sisters who can finish each other's sentences, but Stormclash is violent and Skyburst is more calm. Victorion: Combined form of Rust Renegades, protective of ancient relics, most mentally stable combiner out of both Autobots and Decepticons. Silverbolt: Leader of the Aerialbots, was once afraid of heights. Air Raid: Wreckless, dangerous dive attacker. Fireflight: Daydreams a lot, has almost had a few collisions with Autobots and Earth aircraft alike Skydive: Although fascinated by the history and science behind Aerial Warfare, he rather avoid being a part of it Slingshot: Loudmouthed bragger Superion: Aerialbot combiner Optimus Prime: Noble leader of the Autobots Windblade: Very much like Drift, ninja-like and centers her life around honorable decisions. Its best to work with her when she makes up her mind than go against her decision. Hook: Leader of the Constructicons, feels that all of the others are inferior under him. Scrapper: Constructicon Engineer Bonecrusher: Finds beauty in destruction, wishes his team was called the Destructicons Long Haul: Prefers the job of fighting over the excitement of battle Mixmaster: Produces materials for the Decepticons Scavenger: Wants to be liked and needed, most forgotten Constructicon Devastator: Immensely powerful Decepticon combiner Motormaster: Leader of the Stunticons. Has a voice of doom that scares his Stunticons into action Dead End: Knows everything is going to end, believes theres no point to anything Wildrider: Very very insane, crashes into everything on purpose Dragstrip: Sore winner, very big ego Breakdown: Paranoid and always falling apart Menasor: Mentally unstable and destructive, due to the team's resentment towards Motormaster, and the fact they are all psychotic and mentally insane Onslaught: Does not like to fight, but loves to plan out fighting strategies Vortex: Interrogator of the Decepticons Brawl: VERY LOUD AND VIOLENT. Blast Off: Doesn't care if he's all alone, loves killing from great distances Swindle: Former underground criminal, cheats and makes deals that benefits him only Bruticus: Very stupid, but very destructive at the same time Megatron: Leader of the Decepticons Plot The movie opens up with the Protectobots. Hot Spot reminds his team that Optimus has entrusted them with the power of the Enigma of Combination, and he also reminds them that this incredible power will only be used under dire circumstances, as it is an incredible power that cannot be abused. At the Decepticon base, Megatron briefs the Constructicons on their mission: head to the Autobot base, combine into Devastator, and break everything possible. Hook, their leader, acknowledges their mission, and they head out. Back with the Protectobots, Streetwise goes into recon mode, and spots the Constructicons. After Streetwise alerts his leader, Hot Spot then communicates with Optimus through his com device to warn him about the situation. Prime tells them to stay away if possible, but keep a close eye on them. Optimus, now realizing the Decepticons are bringing their combiner teams to Earth, hails the Aerialbots and Rust Renegades to be on standby in case other Decepticon combiners were to arrive. Prime then hails Hot Spot, and tells them to return to base in case the Constructicons were to arrive at their base. Prime's instinct was right. The Constructicons pull up and transform, and Hook reveals to the Autobots that they are about to die. They then transform and combine into Devastator. The Protectobots merge into Defensor, and the 2 super bots begin to fight against each other. After a long battle scene, Megatron requests the Constructicons to return to base for a new objective. They transform back into their individual vehicle modes and go back to base. Megatron tells the Constructicons to wreck havoc in the city as Devastator, to serve as a distraction to the Autobots while Megatron brings in the Stunticons and Combaticons through the space bridge. Unknowingly to him, the military is listening in. Optimus then alerts all Autobot combiner teams to start making preperations to leave Cybertron and arrive to Earth. The Constructicons arrive in the city and combine into Devastator. They start destroying buildings and cars, but Defensor arrives on the scene and the two agree to leave the city and continue their battle in a rural area. Meanwhile, Pyra Magna, leader of the Rust Renegades, hails Prime and tells him that they rescued the Autobot Windblade recently, and that she would be arriving with them. Optimus gives the go-ahead, knowing how fierce of a warrior Windblade is and that she would be great help for the Autobot cause. Later, Defensor is destroyed by Devastator, with all 5 bots separated and Hot Spot, Blades, and Rook badly injured. Ratchet arrives on the scene to check up on Blades and Streetwise, who have minor injuries, and give the other 3 urgent medical attention. The Combaticons and Stunticons arrive through a space bridge leading to the Decepticon base. The 2 teams are tasked to destroy and kill all humans and Autobots in their path. Unknowingly to Megatron, the Rust Renegades and Aerialbots arrive, and as soon as Bruticus and Menasaur begin to wreck havoc, Victorion and Superion go into action, but the Autobot combiners are outnumbered when Devastator returns. Windblade decides to take on Devastator by herself, and the Autobots know not to argue with her. She singlehandedly dismembers Devastator, and kills each Decepticon that forms him. Victorion and Superion work together against Bruticus and the Stunticons, and after a long fight, the Autobots come out on top once again. The Rust Renegades and Aerialbots are offered spots on the team, but decide to go off on their own, fighting Decepticons in other parts of the world, and come back if they are truely needed. Sequels The film would be followed by The Transformers Presents: MAGNUS and The Transformers: The Headmasters.Category:Fan Fiction Category:TTCU